Supergleeful
by Fluffynizer
Summary: Kurt is all alone in the world, with his mom and dad dead. Burt has to get over his fear and help his nephew.
1. Chapter 1

Unbetad, probably has a lot of mistakes. Sorry.

* * *

Kurt Hummel grew up with the values of _good thoughts, good words and good deeds_ from his mother. From his father he learned that _no one pushes the Hummel's around_. It was a bit of a mixed message. His mother was a pacifist, she believed in absolutely no violence. No matter the circumstances. His dad believed that yes, sometimes violence is the answer.

As a kid, Kurt used to side with his dad. He was a runt, and used to get pushed around quite a bit. But, after he stood up for himself and pushed back, no one seemed to bother him again.

Then when his mom got sick, Kurt gave up fighting with the kids in his class. He had no energy for it anymore. He didn't care if they tried to push him around.

When his mom died, Kurt cried for days on end, curled next to his grieving dad.

His outlook on life changed. He decided to carry on his mother's beliefs, as she was now incapable of doing so. He believed that if he carried his mother's beliefs, stored her clothes under his bed and tried to remember every memory of her, she would come back. It would be as if she never left.

Still, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember every single thing about her. Things started slipping his mind. Her scent no longer lingered to her clothes. He continued believing in goodness in people, continued believing in God.

Then his dad died.

Kurt's world crashed around him.

His first thought was, _I can't carry him too_. That was the last thought he had for a while.

His mind went blank. He couldn't allow himself to think anymore. That became his defense mechanism. Blankness.

He heard words such as _grieving, suicide, couldn't handle her death_. He ignored those words. He knew if he thought about them and pieced things together, he wouldn't be the same.

He no longer tried to remember. It hurt too much.

* * *

Bobby never wanted to have children. He really didn't.

He saw what bad parenting could do. Hell, he was an example of what bad parenting does.

He wasn't good with children. He didn't seem to carry the capacity to love and care for them, as his late wife seemed to.

He never planned to have kids. Dean and Sam were enough for him. He didn't want more, he didn't need more.

Yet another decision God took away from him.

Staring at the disconnected phone in his hands, he sighed and took off his cap.

Burt died. His baby brother, dead.

His nephew all alone in the world.

Sighing once more, Bobby got off his chair.

Nothing he could do now. The decision was out of his hands.

'_Hell, I just hope Kurt lives to adulthood in my care_,' Bobby thought, shaking his head, '_I'm bringing him into a dangerous life_'.

Sometimes Bobby thinks that he didn't live a life at all.

* * *

The last time Bobby visited Burt and his family, they were bursting with life. It hurt looking at them. He knew that his one chance at having that was gone. Kurt had come running up to him, after Burt finished hugging him.

He reached up for a hug, and once settled in Bobby's arms, he smiled and said "You're my favourite uncle, on daddy's side."

"I'm your only uncle on daddy's side."

"I know," Kurt said, his smile turning cheeky. "That's why you're my favourite!"

Looking at Kurt now, he couldn't find a trace of that happy kid.

Understandable, as Kurt's parents are dead and he is now an orphan.

Still. It broke his heart.

"Hey," Bobby says, crouching next to Kurt. "You okay, sweetie?" Kurt didn't reply and didn't give any indication that he was going to. He just stared straight ahead, his face completely emotionless except for the tears running down his cheeks.

Bobby cursed himself. _Nice one, asking him if he's okay._ Sighing, Bobby tore himself away from those thoughts, and sat on the chair beside Kurt.

This would be a long wait.

* * *

_Also posted on my tumblr._


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby got everything ready for Kurt to come to his house. He sold Burts house, and gave the shop to Burts assistant manager. The last item on the list was Burts funeral, which Bobby and Kurt had attended this afternoon. Bobby and Kurt were due to leave tomorrow.

Bobby sighed, shifting in his bed. Staring at the motel wall, he thought back to the funeral.

Kurt has been depressed the whole visit, which was understandable. But during the funeral, Kurt was unrecognizable. He barely even moved, his eyes frozen on Burts casket. His hands would flex periodically, looking for something to hold on to. Probably wishing he could hold his dads hand.

Sighing once more, Bobby called out in the dark room. "Kurt," Bobby whispered, "I understand that its hard buddy. But we'll move on through this.

"I know you don't trust me anymore, seeing as I didn't come to your moms funeral. And you barely even know me. But, if you'd let me, I'd like to be a part of your family."

Silence greeted his heartfelt speech, but Bobby expected that. What he didn't expect was the silence to last for more than five minutes. "Kurt," Bobby spoke in his normal voice, whispering no more. Getting up, Bobby flipped the light switch and Bobby winced at the sudden brightness.

Looking around, Bobbys heart started thudding erratically. Kurt wasn't in the motel room. '_Fuck_,' Bobby thought, '_I already screwed this up_.' He sat on the edge of his bed, putting his head in his hands. _'I'm not fit to be a parent._'

Shaking his head, he got his thoughts back on track. '_Where would Kurt go?_' Bobby thought, thinking frantically.

_'Fuck.'_

* * *

Bobby found Kurt next to his mother and fathers grave. Kurt was lying in between their graves, his hands clutching the grass, wishing to be clutching his parents hands.

Sighing, Bobby went to sit beside Kurt. "Hey, buddy." Bobby whispered. "You okay there?"

When Kurt saw Bobby walking towards him, he closed his eyes. As soon as Bobby started talking, Kurt clenched his eyes shut tighter while trying to block out the noise. Bobby was ruining his vision of holding his parents hands ever again.

"Kurt," Bobby said, reaching out to lay a hand on him. "Its okay, bud."

Gulping and trying to restrain his sobs, Kurt rolled on his tummy. He then clutched the dirt in his hands and started pulling.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked, getting worried. Kurt continued on digging a hole, and the feeling in Bobbys heart grew.

Kurt then started mumbling while digging, but it was incomprehensible to Bobby. Then something happened to Kurt and his wails got louder, and soon Bobby could make out the mumbling. He wishes he never did.

"I want to be with them," Kurt says through his sobs. "I want to be with them right now. I want to lie next to their graves," he said, hiccuping. "I need to be closer."

Bobby then started getting worried, as he noticed the hole Kurt was attempting to dig was roughly the height of Kurt.

"Hey buddy," Bobby said, trying to tug Kurt back but never using any force. He didn't want to be violent. "No, come back here. You can't just bury yourself to be next to your parents!"

"Why not!" Kurt wailed, his whole body shaking with sobs. He couldn't even dig anymore through the force of his sobs.

"Because its not your time, goddamn it!" Bobby hoarsely yelled.

"It wasn't his time," Kurt whispered, snot and tears running down his face. "It wasn't his time! It wasn't! He just left me! I wasn't reason enough for him to stay! It wasn't his time! If he gets to choose to be with her, I should too!"

Bobby ignored the tears running down his face and grabbed Kurt, tugging him into his chest. "Shh," Bobby cooed, trying to calm Kurt down.

It didn't help. Kurt continued crying and yelling into Bobbys chest. He fell asleep crying, resting his head on Bobbys wet shirt.

Looking down at Kurt, Bobbys heart gave a twinge. He may not be ready to be a parent, but he knows that Kurt desperately needs one.

* * *

_Unbetad, posted on my tumblr. Also, very short. Dont know where I'm going with it._


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll love it here," Bobby said, gesturing at his house. "There's an elementary school only five minutes from this place. Also, there's a lot of space where you can hang around and play."

"You have a car shop," Kurt stated, voice surprisingly blank.

After Kurt's episode last night, Kurt seemed to open up and take a step towards moving on. He started talking to Bobby and became just a tad bit more animated. But now it seems like all that progress went down the drain.

"Yeah," Bobby said, trying to hedge around the situation. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"No," Kurt said, sighing and smiling at the same time. "Daddy has, I mean had, one."

Bobby sighed, and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. "Come on bud, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Kurt said, looking up at Bobby.

"Actually," Bobby said, smiling down at him. "It's two someone's."

"Who are they?"

"You'll see," Bobby said, swinging Kurt's arm with his. "Be patient."

"I'm not very patient," Kurt said, his voice turning a bit snobby. "Everyone knows that. Ask mommy and da-" Kurt started to say, and then stopped.

'Oh bud,' Bobby thought, his heart aching for the child. "Come on then," Bobby said, trying to distract Kurt. "You want to see the surprise, right?"

There was a long pause, and then Kurt put on a fake smile, "Of course." Bobby smiles at Kurt once more, and opened the door that led to his house.

"Bobby," whines a voice from the other room. Footsteps were heard, and soon a head was peeping out. "You took forever; me and Sammy were so bored. You know how S-" Dean then stops talking and squints his eyes in Bobby's direction.

"Hey," Dean said, stepping closer. "Who is that? Bobby, who is that? Bobb-"

"Bud," Bobby said, stopping Dean in his tracks. "Calm down and give me time to tell you." He said, and then turned to look over at Kurt. "If you thought you were impatient, look at him."

"Hey," Dean said. "I'm not impatient. I've already told you that before! You are just slow."

"Kids these days," Bobby said, ruffling Kurt's hair. "Anyways, kiddo this is Kurt. Kurt this is kiddo."

Kurt smiles a little ruefully at that, recalling the way Burt used to call everyone kiddo. "Hi, Kiddo." Kurt said, going along with the joke. "My names Kurt."

"My names not kiddo!" Dean yelled, stomping down his foot.

"Then what is it?"

Before Bobby could intervene and tell Kurt Dean's name, Dean shouts out "Steve!"

"Steve?" Kurt and Bobby echo back, the latter confused.

"Steve Rogers!" Dean exclaims proudly, puffing out his chest. "Saving the world one demon at a time!"

"Nu uh! Steve Rogers is Captain America!" Kurt argues back, wagging his finger at Dean. "Your name is not Steve Rogers!"

"Is too!" Dean argues, "I'm Captain Hunter!"

"I thought you said your name was Steve!"

"No. Hunter as in America."

"What?"

"Okay, kids." Bobby said, stepping in between them. He hated to break up their 'fight', especially seeing how animated Kurt is at the moment. But he knew if he let it continue, he'd get a huge headache.

"Bobby, tell him my name is Steve Rogers!" Dean said, trying to plead with Bobby with his eyes.

"Bobby, tell me his real name!" Kurt said, mimicking Dean.

"Hey," Sammy said, walking inside. "What's going on? Why is everyone staring at Uncle Bobby?" When no one replies, Sammy shrugs and stares at Bobby too.

"Okay," Bobby said, readjusting the cap on his head. "Kurt, 'Steve' is actually Dean. But everyone calls him Steve."

"What?" Sam said, shaking his head. "No one calls him Steve!"

"Shut up!" Dean said, pushing Sam.

Bobby drags Sam away from Dean, and pats him on the head. "This young lad is Sam. Sam this is Kurt."

* * *

_I know my chapters have been going back and forth with the tenses (mostly concerning 'says' or 'said') but I think I'm going to stick with said. It may still fluctuate, but keep in mind that I'm not writing the chapters in advance. I'm just winging it:)._

_And I know Kurt may seem pretty OOC rn as his dad just died, but he is feeling the need to prove himself stronger because he had a mental breakdown in front of a (almost) stranger._


End file.
